For Good
by rusticsky
Summary: When Nancy goes to see Wicked, she and the audience are terrified when something magic actually happens- Elphaba Thropp arrives in New York with one goal- use true love to reverse the scarecrow spell on Fiyero. Nancy decides to help Elphaba out, but a question still lingers- why do they both look like Idina Menzel?


I just want to add that this is a comedic fanfiction for laughs and fangirling moments only. It's not to be taken very seriously.

 **Chapter 1**

Elphaba's POV

I spent the days after my death running, crying, and regretting. I regretted Shiz, I regretted Fiyero, I even regretted rebelling, which was something I never said I'd do. But a few weeks after, Fiyero and I stopped at the Oz border. We had been going in circles, and it was finally time to do something.

"Fiyero, what happens now?" I softly asked, youthful confusion taking over. Fiyero looked away. I could tell what he was thinking. Depressed, without hope, lost.

"Fae, I think we have to go to the other world," Fiyero sighed, and shook his head, "where I may be shunned upon sight."

"Don't forget about me, Fiyero! If we're to go, we must make you human, and me…" I looked down in sadness, not wanting to speak.

"You've tried everything to become de-greenified. It might be time to accept there's nothing you can do," Fiyero sighed. But that didn't calm me, it just made me more upset.

"Maybe I can at least help you!" We were silent for a few minutes and all I could think of was the negative facts. I would never again see Glinda, Nessa was dead, I was still green, and Fiyero was a scarecrow. Nothing good seemed to come from any of those factors.

"Fae, I've heard… in the other world…" Fiyero didn't piece together his thoughts.

"Yes, Fiyero?"

"There's a certain magic that can undo a spell. I think it's called true love. But it doesn't work in Oz," Fiyero said, clearly frustrated, "something Glinda said." I cringed at the mention of Glinda's name. But, this magic… I could save Fiyero, put everything right!

"Alright. But you must stay in Oz, where it's safe," I said, before kissing Fiyero's cheek.

"Elph-" And with that, my lips touched his and we passionately shared a final kiss. We broke apart. "If you don't return, I don't want that to be the last."

"It won't be, Fiyero. I promise," I said, "now to figure out that spell.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Nancy's POV

Nothing interesting had happened in Andalasia for quite some time. I mean Edward and I were married a few months ago, but the kingdom had been at peace since, with the occasional legal matter. So I'd visited Giselle, Robert, and Morgan quite a bit. My morning began absurdly crazy, waking up to a chatter in my ear. I jerked awake, and realized a certain chipmunk was on my pillow. Pip.

"Your highness! Your highness! Giselle got you tickets to Wicked tonight!" I groaned, tired of the chipmunk's chatter. But I guess Wicked was a pretty amazing musical, I'd seen it a few months back. Of course I wouldn't say anything to Giselle, because that would be rude. So I looked up at the chipmunk, annoyed to death.

"Could you have saved it for when I was awake, Pip?" I said softly. Pip chittered in amusement. I got out of bed and changed out of my nightgown. Edward still snored, fast asleep. Once I was in some clothes that would at least be presentable until I got into some formal-fancy clothes, I walked out of the room with Pip. My sweater and jeans would be perfect for New York weather.

"You should go to the Wishing Well now. I'll tell Edward about it," Pip said, before scurrying off. So I rolled my eyes, with a grin, and hurried to the Wishing Well. I jumped off, and soon hit the glittery floor, becoming a real human again. It felt nice, frankly. Back there I was just Nancy, not Queen Nancy or anything. I opened the sewer cover, breathed in the New York air, and hurried off the street. I tried not to be noticed. But on my way past the Wicked theatre, someone yelled.

"Are you Idina Menzel?"

"No, but I do get that a lot!" I yelled back, but kept going. I entered the apartment building, walked up the stairs, and knocked on Giselle and Robert's door. The door opened to Giselle in her infamous blue curtain dress.

"Nancy! Did you hear from Pip?" Giselle replied enthusiastically. I nodded.

"Yeah, and I wanted to thank you. But could I borrow a dress?" I replied, almost awkwardly. Giselle likely knew that I had dresses back in Andalasia, but she would know that they weren't the best for a show about some green girl.

"Of course!" Giselle immediately replied, and led me into what had been converted into a dress making studio. There were stylish but beautiful dresses lining the walls along with more fairy tale looks. I saw a green one, with a tag labeled, "For Nancy." So I picked it up by the hanger. It was a dark forest green silk dress, that would flow almost like the one Giselle wore at the ball. "I made it just for you! Go try it on!" Giselle pointed to the bathroom, so I entered and took off my sweater. My jeans came off next, so I only had on underwear and a bra. I pulled the dress over my head and noticed that it fit perfectly. It was slightly stretchy, with the top being hung by jeweled straps. I couldn't help but wonder if they were real emeralds. I picked my sweater and jeans up and entered the bathroom.

"How do I look?"

Suddenly, I heard a gasp. Morgan walked out of a corner, "Nancy! You look pretty!" She ran over and hugged me. I smiled down at the sweet girl, returning the hug.

"Thank you Morgan! You look beautiful too, might I say?" Morgan had on a pretty sundress that was clearly made by Giselle. Morgan smiled, and I could tell that her teeth finally grew in.

"Thank you miss Nancy!" Morgan said way too adorably. I let go and leaned down.

"Stop it with the suck-ups, kid," I said, quietly, with a smile. Morgan was hilarious.

"Ok," Morgan shrugged, before running over to Giselle and tugging on her dress. "Can we go? Come on! Come on!" Giselle rolled her eyes, before grinning.

"Are you ready, Nancy?" Giselle asked, with an unsure smile, "we don't want to rush you-"

"I'm fine," I spoke up. "Let's go get cookies before and sneak them into the theatre!" Morgan's face lit up, and we were soon on our way through New York City, off to see the Wicked musical.

 **So I worked on this last March and just found it. I added to it, and here we have the first chapter! I'll hopefully be writing it a bit more, but if you like it reviews will always motivate me! Thx!**


End file.
